Commercial buildings typically provide large open floor areas intended for use as offices and the like, and the end user typically determines the most efficient use of the floor space for his own needs, and selects how the floor space is to be divided into smaller working spaces through the use of portable wall panels or the like. To optimize the usage of the space, most modern offices utilize what is conventionally referred to as "systems" furniture which includes modular wall panels and associated furniture components, such as desks, shelves and the like, for dividing large floor space areas into smaller workstations.
The use of modular furniture components provides significant flexibility in defining a wide range of sizes, shapes and locations for the workstation areas which, for example, may be arranged into separate, distinct areas or clustered into groups of office areas. Each individual workstation typically includes a number of communication and electrically powered components, such as computers, telephones, facsimile machines and the like, which may require connection to the electrical power system and/or the communications system of the office building. The communication system may further be divided into conductors which define voice links, such as is required for telephones, and data links, as used to interconnect computer terminals.
Typically the building cabling extends through floor spaces, ceiling clearance spaces, in the raceways of the furniture components, or combinations thereof. Connection of the workstation equipment to electrical power and to voice and data links is accomplished by supplying each workstation with a selected number of power and communications receptacles or outlets which are thereby connected to the power or communications cabling of the building. While powered furniture panels conveniently provide power to a workstation, the supply of outlets to a workstation becomes more difficult when non-powered panels are used or where workstations are set up without the use of panels.
In addition, depending upon the particular configuration of the workstations in the office area, the particular components used in each workstation, and the changing needs of the particular workstation, the allocation of power and/or communications outlets to each particular workstation or each cluster of workstations may vary. Still further, with the various types of office equipment and electrical and communications systems that are available for use in a workstation, which each may be incompatible with the other, the particular structure of the power and communication outlets may vary as the systems change.
In response to these needs, it is known to provide outlet posts which may be positioned proximate a workstation area to provide outlets, which outlets, for example, may be provided to supplement preexisting outlets or in place of providing outlets by the use of prewired furniture panels or components. These posts are themselves wired to the communications or power systems of the building, and include outlets which are accessible by the user of a workstation.
For example, one outlet post is a rectangular or triangular post which is positionable near a workstation and includes power and communication receptacles on the upper end thereof. The outlet post extends to a height proximate a worksurface height and the receptacles are mounted on the outward facing sides or faceplates thereof. More specifically, the receptacles are mounted within the interior of the posts and disposed so as to extend through openings formed in the faceplates in order to be accessible from the exterior. Connection to the cabling of the office is accomplished through the floor. These outlet posts, however, do not readily provide for the addition or removal of receptacles from the post to accommodate the fluctuating needs of the workstations since the faceplates are formed with a fixed number of faceplates openings through which the associated receptacles extend. In addition, separate receptacles are required on each side of the post.
In another outlet post, the post is an elongated pole which has a rectangular cross section so as to have four faceplates. The post extends from the floor to the ceiling and is supported therebetween. On the bottom end of the post, the faceplates are formed with a predetermined number of receptacles at predetermined locations thereon. Here again, a fixed number of faceplate openings are provided and separate receptacles are used on all four sides.
In still a further outlet post, the post extends to a worksurface height and has two vertically-hinged doors on the opposite ends of the post which open to expose two respective interior faceplates of the post. These two interior faceplates each include openings therethrough which open into a central portion. Receptacles are secured in the central portion and extend through the openings so as to permit access by workstation equipment at predetermined locations along the vertical length thereof. Here again, a fixed number of mounting apertures are provided in each panel which limits the size, shape and number of receptacles which may be provided.
Accordingly, to provide significant flexibility when providing receptacles to be accessed by selected workstations, it is an object of the invention to provide a freestanding pedestal which accommodates a selectable number of modular power and/or communication receptacles which are accessible from opposite sides of the pedestal to accommodate two or more different workstations. It is further desirable that the freestanding pedestal include an arch-like opening therethrough which receives a selected number of these power and/or communication modules or units.
It is a further object that such freestanding pedestals readily permit connection to the pre-wired power and communication systems of the building through any of the preexisting floor, ceiling or furniture component cabling systems. It is also an object of the invention to provide completely separate channels within the freestanding pedestal to separate power cabling from communications cabling and satisfy industry standards. Furthermore, it is an object that both the power and communication receptacles of the respective modules be positionable above and below each other so as to be accessible on the same side thereof while maintaining the separation of the power and communication cables within the pedestal of the invention.
According to the invention, a freestanding power and/or communication pedestal is provided that includes two, spaced apart upstanding columns projecting upwardly from a base member to distal ends thereof, which distal ends are spanned by a cross member and which thereby define an arch-like opening. A selected number and type of either power modules, communication modules or both are selectively seated within the opening at one or more mounting sites defined along the vertical axial length of the columns.
Each module includes opposite outward facing side surfaces which face outwardly away from the arch-like opening in which the module is mounted. Preferably, each opposite side surface permits access to an associated receptacle or outlet for receiving the plug of the equipment of an adjacent workstation and to allow connection of the plugs to the outlets on either side of the pedestal.
The columns include access openings therethrough which open interiorly into interior longitudinal channels within the columns and exteriorly toward said mounting sites within said arch-like opening. A power distribution cable is provided within one of the channels and a communication distribution cable is provided within the other of the channels so as to be respectively connected to each corresponding power or communication module as mounted within the arch-like opening. To facilitate extension of the cables to the cabling system of the building, the power and communication cables may extend out of the pedestal through a bottom of the base, a side of the base, a top of the pedestal or any other location which may prove desirable depending upon the particular path over which the cables are being extended.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.